


Uninvited Guest

by ShadowFromAbove



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Inspired by Art, Lopoddity, Original Character(s), not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFromAbove/pseuds/ShadowFromAbove
Summary: Little fanfic written for DeviantArt member Lopoddity, as it is her birthday today. Inspired by one of her many "Doodle Dumps", I couldn't resist adding some fluff to her characters Phoenix and Vogue's crazy relationship. Hope you enjoy!Happy Birthday Lop <3





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawing: https://www.deviantart.com/lopoddity/art/More-Doodles-788531278
> 
> Vogue's dress for the event: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1TO4INpXXXXaXaXXXq6xXFXXX0/Hunter-Green-Evening-Dresses-Mermaid-Lace-Long-Sleeve-Elegant-Latest-Evening-Gown-Designs-special-occasion-dresses.jpg
> 
> For timelines sake, this takes place while Vogue is an adult, but just before she sets her sights from Fashion Photographer to Investigative Journalist.

With all the mindless Canterlot chatter going on in the courtyard of the fundraiser, one would think it would be nearly impossible for ponies to hear the sound of a Pegasus landing amongst their midst. For most of the _normal_ Canterlot elite Pegasi, this would indeed be the case. But for Phoenix, who was most certainly **not** of this crowd, her sudden appearance caused quite the commotion.

Of those who’s feathers were ruffled (both literally and metaphorically) most in particular were that of Miss Lady Vogue Rosegold. This was, after all, a fundraiser of her creation for the promotion of her newly accredited art gallery featuring the most posh and prestigious of the city’s ponies in the newest fashion trends.

At the sound of Phoenix’s hooves hitting the ground, an audible gasp was heard from the guests, and a circumference around the orange Pegasus was parted faster than the Red Sea. One Unicorn even fainted into her partner’s arms. Vogue looked up from her place by her most popular photograph; one of Princess Twilight herself dawned in a gown bedazzled in the rarest of gems, chiffon flowing like a waterfall over a field of lilies.

Vogue’s mouth nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of this newcomer. Of course, she knew this uninvited guest. Vogue herself may even argue they know one another too well, as their history and past experiences is a rocky one to say the least. Immediately Vogue leaves her place from mingling with some snobby Aristocrats and meets the Pegasus face to face.

Upon approaching Phoenix closer, her fiery anger and malice fade to a mere ember as she gets a better look at this newcomer. Standing before her, wings still extended after the fresh flight, Phoenix in a dress. And not just any dress, a true gown. A satin, form fitting, navy blue, crystal encrusted, deep plunging neckline, silver waistband, _gown._ Vogue stops dead in her tracks, revelling in the beauty that is in front of her, before coming to her senses and trying to muster the flame of anger once again.

Phoenix catches Vogue’s eye and smirks, seeing allll the emotions behind those gorgeous blue eyes. She takes a few steps forward, meeting Vogue in the middle of the crowd that has inadvertently formed. “Hey doll..” Phoenix drawls, eyeing up and down the white Unicorn in front of her. She looks good, damn good.

Vogue is wearing her usual hair; up in a messy bun that is never truly messy, with just the right tendrils of soft hair trailing down and framing her face in all the right ways. Makeup done impeccably, as per usual, but for this occasion Vogue is wearing her contacts instead of her overly large, round, templeless glasses. Phoenix knows contacts irritate Vogue’s eyes if she wears them too long, but also knows that this type of crowd shuns any imperfections.

Eyeing Vogue’s body makes Phoenix’s heart skip a beat. She is wearing a stunning floor length lacy green evening gown. It hugs every curve, and even has a flowing train. Sheer long sleeves with green lace adorn her arms, accompanied with a straight neckline. She looks perfect, absolutely perfect. Phoenix is only able to get out the two words before she is speechless from Vogue’s beauty.

The sound of Phoenix’s voice make Vogue’s knees all but buckle. She stares into Phoenix’s eyes and ah, Snickerdoodles. She’s wearing makeup. She NEVER wears makeup! Vogue grabs Phoenix’s arm, “Nix, not here. Too many witnesses. Come,” and turns, pulling her towards the gardens on the east side of her Estate.

Phoenix doesn’t have to be told twice, and happily follows the Unicorn.

Within minutes, the pair are alone and at the mouth of the vast hedge maze that borders one corner of Vogue’s father’s property. Finding a bench, the Unicorn collapses, exasperated at the sudden turn of events. Phoenix sits next to her, trying to spread her legs apart to be comfortable (manspreading, as they say), only to find her dress momentarily prevents her from doing so.

“Fuckin’ piece of trash.. waste of material, stupid…” before finding the slit that follows from the base of the gown to her mid-thigh, and sticking one leg out that. Now comfortable, Phoenix is more than happy just to sit and drink in the tall glass of water that is sitting beside her, silently brooding and fuming away.

So they sit, in silence, waiting for the other to talk.

Finally, Vogue can’t take it. She knows this is a losing game for her, as Nix can and will wait until the end of time to make a point. She’s just that stubborn. “What are you even doing here?!” she asks, glaring at the obnoxious Pegasus.

Phoenix smiles at her.

Vogue huffs in anger. “You know this is a special day for me! You know some of these ponies came all the way from Mane Hatten and Las Pegasus to see my exhibit! You know how much my parents planned and prepared this event for me!”

Phoenix blinks, unwavering.

“And, I mean, look at you!! You hate dresses so much, yet you’re wearing one fit for Princess Skyla! You’re even wearing eyeliner! Who in Celestia’s name was able to get you to sit still long enough for that? Was it Cloudburst?? It was Cloudburst, of course it was. But why! All this effort for something you despise and detest so much! You took out two of your piercings, and are wearing pearls instead! Pearls!!!”

The Pegasus in question toyed with the aforementioned earring. “Well, technically, I took out 4 earrings. But, yes.”

Vogue shook her head, turning attention to a stray branch poking out from a hedge of the maze. “You come here, looking all done up, and proceed to make the biggest entrance any pony could have made. This is going to be the talk of the town for weeks! My mother is going to have tabloids at her door looking for the inside scoop on ‘Who this mysterious butch stranger is’, and ‘What does she have to do with your daughter?’”

“Which,” Vogue turns back to face Phoenix, who’s eyes have never left hers, “is a good question. What DO you have to do with me? I am pretty sure we broke up last time I saw you.”

Phoenix shrugs. “Pretty sure we didn’t.”

Vogue’s mouth drops open. “Um, excuse me? I am pretty sure we did! If I remember correctly, which I do, I distinctly remember asking you to be my plus one to a croquet match my family was invited to. And I was stood up by you! I texted you that night asking where you were, to which you replied ‘Couldn’t be bothered’, and I was made a fool of! I had ponies expecting to meet you and become acquainted. So instead I had to attend the terrible event all by myself! I then remember texting you ‘I never wish to see you again’ and you responded ‘K’!!”

“Doesn’t ring a bell” replied Phoenix, amusement sparkling in her eyes. Watching Vogue get worked up like this is half the fun.

“Oh I wish I had my phone to prove it to you, you thick skulled Fopdoodle!” Vogue spat out, anger dripping from her words. How this pony infuriates her!

This was the last straw, Phoenix had held it together for a long time, she was quite impressed with herself, but at the sad excuse for a curse word as Fopdoodle, Phoenix burst out laughing. Vogue, partly knowing this would happen, tried to keep her composure, but was failing.

“Yes, har har, laugh it up. Fopdoodle is actually quite derogatory if you look it up!” Vogue tried, but the sound of Phoenix’s laughter was contagious, and soon she was snickering at herself, partly embarrassed at how angry she had gotten.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Phoenix did manage to compose herself once again, and repositioned herself back on the bench, this time draping one wing across the soft shoulders of Vogue.

Absentmindedly, Vogue reached up and stroked the soft Pegasi feathers, temporarily lost in thought. Then, looking up into aquamarine eyes, softly asks “Nix, why are you here. Really.”

Phoenix reaches out, grabbing Vogue’s hand in hers, gently rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. “Because I wanted to rescue you.”

Vogue snorts, pulls her hand away and shakes her head, breaking eye contact and looking down to the grass.

She then feels a hand under her chin, guiding her gaze back to Phoenix. Locking eyes once more, all signs of amusement and laughter gone, only seriousness and concern remain.

“I’m serious V, I came for you. I know how much you really hate these kind of parties. This event? It’s not for you, it’s not who you are. It’s for them, all those snobby and snooty stuck up rich bitches. Those photographs? They’re not yours. You may have been the body behind the camera, but not the soul. I’ve seen your soul, I’ve seen when it’s your heart behind that lens.”

Phoenix shifts closer, face inches from Vogues, wrapping her hands around the Unicorn’s petite waist. She feels Vogue’s breath hitch, feels her push into her touch.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to your last event,” Phoenix starts, “I just couldn’t bring myself to pretend around ponies I don’t respect. But this? I had to get you out of this, cause it’s not you V. Whatever mask you’re hiding under, no matter how beautiful, is not the real you. Hell, for Celestia’s sake, you’re wearing contacts!”

Reaching up, Phoenix tucks a stray piece of hair behind Vogue’s ear, eyes never straying from hers. Her hand stays close to her face, not wanting to pull back yet, but not wanting to push too far. Vogue notices and leans her head into the Pegasus’s hand, reveling in her touch.

“You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not. I mean, look at me, I’m wearing a goddamn dress just to prove that point.”

Vogue laughs, loud and hard, and Phoenix moves in to kiss her. Vogue wraps her arms around the big stubborn neck of the girl she loved too much and deepened the embrace. Phoenix’s arms tighten around Vogue’s body and pul her flush against her body, enjoying the moment for as long as she can. Her hands winding up into her bun and down her dress, feeling every portion of her that she could reach. Her wings too, wrapping around Vogue until she was nestled in a cocoon of orange feathers.

Vogue, too, lapping up this moment, one hand reaching up and running her fingers through Nix’s hair and toying with her undercut, as well as running her hands over Nix’s muscular shoulders, gently running her fingers over old scars and burns, knowing the positon of each as if they were a map she had studied for years. She traces over the X on her right shoulder, reaches down to the slash across her bicep. Moving over she runs her hands over Nix’s breasts, greatly enjoying the fact that she is wearing a garment with a deep plunging neckline, and no bra. Reaching under her dress, she cups both boobs hidden beneath and gives a playful squeeze.

Phoenix tightens her embrace of Vogue and breaks away from their kiss for a moment, only to reach down and nip at Vogue’s fully exposed neck. Vogue unintentionally lets out a gasp and stretches her head back to further allow access for Nix. Not one to miss signals, Nix creates a trail of kisses and soft bites from Vogue’s chin to her collar bone, paying special attention not to leave any lasting marks, but enough that Vogue knows exactly where each one is.

All too soon, the two break from their embrace, panting at the exchange, and rest foreheads to one another while they catch their breath.

Eventually, Vogue is the first to sit up. She looks at Phoenix and smiles, genuinely happy at the events that just unfolded. Phoenix gives her characteristic grin and once again tucks a stray hair behind Vogue’s ear.

“I suppose we should think about getting back to the party..” Vogue starts, hesitation lacing each word. “I am sure the guests are all wondering where we got off to, and what is taking so long. I can already suspect the rumours are flying” she says with an eye roll.

“Or, we could just stay here and make out some more,” Phoenix teases, but fully serious in her proposal.

“As much as you know I also want that, I really have to make an appearance. Even if it is a final appearance. Maybe you’re right about the whole it not being my soul behind the camera.” Vogue gets up and turns to Phoenix, out stretching her hand. “Will you Miss Phoenix, be my plus one to this incredibly formal and equally uptight and horrendous event?”

A familiar sparkle re-enters Phoenix’s eyes as she half smiles, leaning back on the bench, and fluffs out her wings behind her. “Couldn’t be bothered”.

Vogue, not to be fooled again, lunges forward and throws herself atop the ever infuriating Pegasus, berating her with kisses and bites and nips, all through a mingling of both mares’ laughter.

Eventually the two do get up and begin to make their way back to the main courtyard. As they are walking, Vogue has no trouble at all maneuvering effortlessly in her gown, despite it having a foot-long train of dress trailing behind her. Phoenix, however, continuously trips over her hooves, and progressively makes the hem of her gown dirtier and dirtier.

“Oh, you sonofa, Celestia above, motherfuc-” Are the words Vogue hears behind her before she is stopped dead in her tracks to the sound of fabric ripping. Spinning around in fear, thinking she has torn her gown, only to be greeted by the sight of Phoenix ripping away at her dress right around the knees. Using the leg slit, she had had enough of tripping and getting dirty and was just sick of the dress in general, so she took it upon herself to hem it. A lot.

Standing before Vogue was once a prim and pristine looking Pegasus, with hair combed and done up, makeup expertly painted on, and a dress that looked like it was designed by none other than Rarity herself. Now, however, is a Pegasus who looks like her Nix. Hair a mess, makeup smudged, dress ripped in such a haphazard way it could only work on a pony who couldn’t give a damn about how they looked.

“What?” Phoenix asked, holding a few large pieces of torn dress.

Vogue smiles, as she walks over to her date, “nothing,” she says as she wraps her arms around Phoenix’s neck, “you look absolutely flawless.” and passionately kisses her.


End file.
